Designated Destruction
Designated Destruction is a TV-MA television show created by Unkle Shane and ShadeTheNarwhal, revolving around a covert ops team of criminals all across the multiverse. Trailer 1/The Intro is here. Plot One day, out of seemingly nowhere, the many multiverses in the megaverse suddenly fused. Many universes were erased from existence, but many survived. However, something rather horrible (and suspiciously specific) followed the multiversal fusion. All heroes were severely weakened by the fusion, whilst many deceased villains came back to life. This caused each universe to fester with crimes, warfare, corruption, destruction... That is until a high-tech multiversal government came into play. Calling themselves the Authority and being led by a shadowy figure named "the Cardmaker", they promised to take care of the villains by encasing them in custom-made containment cells. Although the Authority's efforts were valiant, crime was still rampant throughout the New Multiverse. So, they concocted a fool-proof plan. Electrocute each cell daily for a full minute, while promising that for each hour that the "Clients" work for them on their task force, they will be given two days without electrocution. It has been eleven months since the Authority has entered the multiverse. The Client Task Force goes from universe to universe, begrudgingly stopping villainy at the commands of their authoritative... Authority. Surely, nothing can go wrong. Surely, nothing is going on behind the scenes, is there? Characters Client Task Force * Jason Murphey - The main protagonist! The only known person to be fused with another during the New Multiverse Fusion (Jason Dean and Connor Murphey). Scrawny and awkward, he feels out of place in both the CTF and life as a whole. * King Bowser - A longtime member of the CTF. He acts tough, but it's just a facade to cover up his softer side. The Authority *'The Cardmaker' - He... she... it? The Cardmaker is the director of the Authority. They have the highest power and always gets the final say. They seem to have a fondness for tarot cards. *'The Interrogator' - A deceptive master of interrogation. He uses unorthodox torture methods to get his victims talking. His eyes shimmer with white, signifying a hidden superpower. *'Valerie Vaskins' - A tough-as-nails military commander. Once ridiculed by her racist peers (she is African-American), she has proven herself to be the best commander in the Authority. She was personally picked by the Cardmaker to lead the CTF. Client Forms Main page here. Universe Chart *'D-001' - (REDACTED) *'D-015' - Be More Chill (2015 version) *'D-017' - DC Extended Universe *'D-019' - Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) *'D-025' - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *'D-052' - DC Comics (Earth-1) *'D-063' - Doctor Who (Main Universe) *'D-078' - Star Wars *'D-085' - Super Mario (Main Universe) *'D-089' - Heathers: The Musical *'D-121' - Arrowverse (Earth-1) *'D-457' - Dear Evan Hansen *'D-521' - Steven Universe *'D-616' - Marvel Comics (Earth-616) *'D-731' - Harry Potter (movies) Universe Number Allusions * D-015 = Be More Chill takes place in 20'15'. * D-017 = Justice League, the DCEU's attempt at a crossover film, released in 20'17'. * D-019 = The number 19 is in the MCU's official universal designation, Earth-'19'9999. * D-025 = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure moved to the magazine Ultra Jump in 2'00'5. * D-052 = Fifty-two is a prominent number across DC Comics and its adaptations, in reference to the DC Multiverse containing fifty-two alternate Earths. * D-063 = The first episode of Doctor Who, An Unearthly Child, aired in 19'63'. * D-078 = The first Star Wars film, A New Hope, released in 19'78'. * D-085 = Super Mario Bros., an entry that defined the series' gameplay and setting, released in 19'85'. * D-089 = Heathers and its musical adaptation take place in 19'89'. * D-121 = The first episode of Arrow, Pilot, released in 20'12'. The universe that this episode takes place in is designated as Earth-'1'. * D-457 = N/A * D-521 = The non-canon pilot episode for Steven Universe was released on May 21'st. * D-616 = The main ''Marvel universe is designated as Earth-'''616. * D-731 = Harry Potter's birthday is on 'July 31'st. Trivia * The animation style of Designated Destruction is akin to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Young Justice and anime. * The title was created by Unkle Shane. Category:Television Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Unkle Shane Category:Designated Destruction